Nozomi Tojo
Toujou Nozomi is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is 131 years old and a third year in Otonokizaka High School. Nozomi was born on December 30,1884. She has purple hair tied in two low twintails, and has turquoise eyes. Her theme color is purple. She is part of lily white, a japanese suicide/scat porn unit. She is voiced by Kusuda Aina. Background Although Nozomi is not originally from the Kansai region, she speaks in a Kansai dialect after having lived there for a few years during her childhood. She is fluent in a few other languages as well, including English. She enjoys helping out at the local shrine. Nozomi is Ayase Eli's best friend, and she has admitted to Kousaka Honoka that she has seen Eli's emotional (and communist) side. In Season 2 Episode 8 it is shown that since Nozomi and her family had moved around for most of her childhood, she was very shy and killed any of her friends. She begins to break out of her shell after meeting Ayase Eli, even though she is still unable to bring herself to approach the rest until Honoka decides to form μ's, A porn company that is also a subunit of Unit 731. Personality Nozomi is Eli's best friend and the vice president of the school's student council. She often advises μ's and appears as wise, due to her tarot card reading/ fortune telling skills. However, because of the way she punishes them (by grabbing their balls and shitting down their necks), she often seems evil. Despite this, she is the eldest member of μ's. Clubs and Hobbies She likes spiritual things such as "power spots" and charms, though she is most well known for her Shit-Licking which she uses as her secret method of quickly fitting in whenever she is forced to change environments. She also finds an interest in helping the other girls as much as possible. She was Otonokizaka High School's student council vice-president before Umi succeeded the position in a Coup. It is also stated that she likes sliting throats and killing. Other Data Chronology Season I= |-| Season II = Gallery Official Art= Toujou Nozomi Official Profile 1.jpg Toujou Nozomi Official Profile 2.jpg Toujou Nozomi Official Profile 3.png Toujou Nozomi Official Profile 4.png Toujou Nozomi Official Profile 5.png Toujou Nozomi Official Profile 6.jpg Maid_Toujou_Nozomi.jpg Toujou Nozomi Banner.jpg Nozomi IC Sticker Mogyutto Profile.jpg Nozomi Snow Halation PV.png Nozomi BokuIma Card Sleeve.jpg Nozomi Snow Halation PV 2.png Travel Partner Winner Toujou Nozomi.png|Toujou Nozomi wins travel partner poll Nozomi Nico Eri BD Wallpaper.jpg Dengeki Love Live! 3rd Years.jpg Kotori Rin Nozomi Music START.jpg Hanayo Nozomi Nico Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2010.jpg Umi Rin Nozomi Honoka Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Nozomi Maki Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2010.jpg Nozomi Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2010.jpg Umi Honoka Nozomi Dengeki Hobby Mag Feb 2011.jpg Kotori Nico Nozomi Dengeki G's Mag May 2011.jpg Nozomi Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2011.jpg Lily white Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2011.jpg Lily white 2 Dengeki G's Mag Aug 2011.jpg Nozomi Umi Rin Natsuiro Egao Illustration.jpg Maki Nozomi Eri Aug 2011.jpg Kotori Nico Nozomi Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2011.jpg Nozomi Honoka Kotori Nico Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2011.jpg Hanayo Rin Nozomi Eli Nico Maki Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2011 Textless.jpg Nozomi Nico Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku.jpg Maki Honoka Nozomi Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2012 Textless.jpg Nozomi Nico Dengeki G's Mag May 2012.jpg Nico Nozomi Love Live BD Toranoami Bonus Illustration.jpg Nico Nozomi Single Toranoami Bonus Illustration.jpg Nozomi Honoka Umi Eri Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2012 Textless.jpg Nozomi Hanayo Rin Wonderful Rush Magazine Scan.jpg Nozomi Nico Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2012 Textless.jpg Nozomi Nico Eli Dengeki G's Mag Jan 2013 Textless.jpg Nozomi Honoka Eli Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2013 Textless.jpg Nozomi Honoka Rin Musume TYPE May 2013.jpg Nozomi Kotori Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2013.jpg Nozomi Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2013.jpg Nozomi S1 BD6 Cover Textless.jpg ENDLESS PARADE Pamphlet Nozomi.jpg Nozomi Nico Eli Megami Mag Jul 2014.jpg Dream Sensation Nozomi.jpg Nozomi Nico Eri Dengeki G's Comic Vol 11.jpg Dengeki G`s Festival COMIC Vol.42 Nozomi Tapestry.jpg Secret Shortcuts 5 Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2013 (Eli Nozomi).jpg Secret Shortcuts 8 Dengeki G's Mag Mar 2014 (Hanayo Nozomi).jpg Hanayo Nozomi Dengeki G's Festival COMIC Vol.36 Cover Textless.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2014 1.jpg Minna de Tsukuru Mu's no Uta Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2014 2.jpg LLSID Nozomi.jpeg LLSID Nozomi 2.jpeg LLSID Nozomi 3.jpeg LLSID Nozomi 4.jpg LL S1BD5 Booklet 1.jpg LL S1BD5 Booklet 2.jpg LL S1BD5 Booklet 5.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 2.jpg LL S1BD7 Booklet 5.jpg LL S2BD5 Booklet 1.jpg LL S2BD5 Booklet 2.jpg LL S2BD5 Booklet 3.jpg LL S2BD5 Booklet 6.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 1.jpg LL S2BD7 Booklet 7.jpg Nozomi Nico Eli Dengeki G's Comic Vol 11 Cover.jpg |-|Season 1 Appearances= 030 S1Ep1.png 112 S1Ep1.png 116 S1Ep1.png 132 S1Ep1.png 194 S1Ep1.png 202 S1Ep1.png 208 S1Ep1.png 007 S1Ep2.png 009 S1Ep2.png 011 S1Ep2.png 014 S1Ep2.png 017 S1Ep2.png 149 S1Ep2.png 151 S1Ep2.png 155 S1Ep2.png 267 S1Ep2.png 268 S1Ep2.png 270 S1Ep2.png 296 S1Ep2.png 010 S1Ep3.png 151 S1Ep3.png 200 S1Ep3.png 254 S1Ep3.png 281 S1Ep3.png 298 S1Ep3.png 327 S1Ep3.png 331 S1Ep3.png 107 S1Ep4.png 112 S1Ep4.png 114 S1Ep4.png 087 S1Ep5.png 145 S1Ep5.png 147 S1Ep5.png 150 S1Ep5.png 151 S1Ep5.png 256 S1Ep5.png 261 S1Ep5.png 262 S1Ep5.png 333 S1Ep5.png 348 S1Ep5.png 008 S1Ep6.png 012 S1Ep6.png 015 S1Ep6.png 023 S1Ep6.png 025 S1Ep6.png 033 S1Ep6.png 060 S1Ep6.png 065 S1Ep6.png 106 S1Ep6.png 116 S1Ep6.png 134 S1Ep6.png 136 S1Ep6.png 150 S1Ep6.png 152 S1Ep6.png 153 S1Ep6.png 155 S1Ep6.png 162 S1Ep6.png 330 S1Ep6.png 333 S1Ep6.png 071 S1Ep7.png 072 S1Ep7.png 094 S1Ep7.png 123 S1Ep7.png 124 S1Ep7.png 125 S1Ep7.png 127 S1Ep7.png 128 S1Ep7.png 147 S1Ep7.png 149 S1Ep7.png 221 S1Ep7.png 224 S1Ep7.png 225 S1Ep7.png 229 S1Ep7.png 231 S1Ep7.png 236 S1Ep7.png 240 S1Ep7.png 241 S1Ep7.png 242 S1Ep7.png 252 S1Ep7.png 253 S1Ep7.png 254 S1Ep7.png 257 S1Ep7.png 262 S1Ep7.png 263 S1Ep7.png 267 S1Ep7.png 269 S1Ep7.png 025 S1Ep8.png 026 S1Ep8.png 108 S1Ep8.png 110 S1Ep8.png 112 S1Ep8.png 114 S1Ep8.png 118 S1Ep8.png 121 S1Ep8.png 127 S1Ep8.png 209 S1Ep8.png 210 S1Ep8.png 212 S1Ep8.png 215 S1Ep8.png 217 S1Ep8.png 221 S1Ep8.png 224 S1Ep8.png 226 S1Ep8.png 230 S1Ep8.png 231 S1Ep8.png 240 S1Ep8.png 251 S1Ep8.png 253 S1Ep8.png 254 S1Ep8.png 256 S1Ep8.png 258 S1Ep8.png 267 S1Ep8.png 269 S1Ep8.png 270 S1Ep8.png 272 S1Ep8.png 315 S1Ep8.png 325 S1Ep8.png 338 S1Ep8.png 343 S1Ep8.png 017 S1Ep9.png 037 S1Ep9.png 038 S1Ep9.png 076 S1Ep9.png 150 S1Ep9.png 165 S1Ep9.png 179 S1Ep9.png 216 S1Ep9.png 218 S1Ep9.png 261 S1Ep9.png 003 S1Ep10.png 005 S1Ep10.png 021 S1Ep10.png 026 S1Ep10.png 034 S1Ep10.png 038 S1Ep10.png 039 S1Ep10.png 052 S1Ep10.png 058 S1Ep10.png 078 S1Ep10.png 080 S1Ep10.png 081 S1Ep10.png 109 S1Ep10.png 118 S1Ep10.png 121 S1Ep10.png 132 S1Ep10.png 137 S1Ep10.png 138 S1Ep10.png 140 S1Ep10.png 149 S1Ep10.png 150 S1Ep10.png 152 S1Ep10.png 154 S1Ep10.png 189 S1Ep10.png 192 S1Ep10.png 194 S1Ep10.png 201 S1Ep10.png 204 S1Ep10.png 210 S1Ep10.png 211 S1Ep10.png 222 S1Ep10.png 226 S1Ep10.png 238 S1Ep10.png 260 S1Ep10.png 263 S1Ep10.png 266 S1Ep10.png 267 S1Ep10.png 269 S1Ep10.png 272 S1Ep10.png 281 S1Ep10.png 283 S1Ep10.png 284 S1Ep10.png 286 S1Ep10.png 289 S1Ep10.png 290 S1Ep10.png 294 S1Ep10.png 301 S1Ep10.png 302 S1Ep10.png 303 S1Ep10.png 056 S1Ep11.png 073 S1Ep11.png 085 S1Ep11.png 097 S1Ep11.png 113 S1Ep11.png 132 S1Ep11.png 141 S1Ep11.png 149 S1Ep11.png 261 S1Ep11.png 262 S1Ep11.png 291 S1Ep11.png 292 S1Ep11.png 309 S1Ep11.png 313 S1Ep11.png 320 S1Ep11.png 329 S1Ep11.png Ep12 00008.png Ep12 00011.png Ep12 00026.png Ep12 00033.png Ep12 00055.png Ep12 00058.png Ep12 00061.png Ep12 00065.png Ep12 00110.png Ep12 00112.png Ep12 00118.png Ep12 00148.png Ep12 00167.png Ep13 00008.png Ep13 00010.png Ep13 00015.png Ep13 00141.png Ep13 00150.png Ep13 00164.png Ep13 00189.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01_00005.png S2Ep01_00031.png S2Ep01_00070.png S2Ep01_00072.png S2Ep01_00073.png S2Ep01_00130.png S2Ep01_00157.png S2Ep01_00168.png S2Ep01_00179.png S2Ep01_00214.png S2Ep01_00216.png S2Ep01_00231.png S2Ep01_00242.png S2Ep01_00243.png S2Ep01_00263.png S2Ep01_00275.png S2Ep01_00313.png S2Ep01_00320.png S2Ep01_00335.png S2Ep01_00338.png Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(8).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(37).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(44).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(2).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(4).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(19).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(23).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(45).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(47).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(48).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(63).jpg S2Ep03_00018.jpg S2Ep03_00043.jpg S2Ep03_00045.jpg S2Ep03_00054.jpg S2Ep03_00116.jpg S2Ep03_00165.jpg S2Ep03_00174.jpg S2Ep03_00221.jpg S2Ep03_00229.jpg S2Ep03_00322.jpg S2Ep03_00377.jpg S2Ep04_00008.png S2Ep04_00064.png S2Ep04_00067.png S2Ep04_00108.png S2Ep04_00114.png S2Ep04_00122.png S2Ep04_00145.png S2Ep04_00160.png S2Ep04_00162.png S2Ep04_00168.png S2Ep04_00247.png S2Ep04_00251.png S2Ep04_00292.png S2Ep04_00293.png S2Ep05_00028.png S2Ep05_00029.png S2Ep05_00039.png S2Ep05_00064.png S2Ep05_00095.png S2Ep05_00100.png S2Ep05_00101.png S2Ep05_00198.png S2Ep05_00206.png S2Ep05_00236.png S2Ep05_00261.png S2Ep05_00306.png S2Ep05_00337.png S2Ep05_00379.png S2Ep05_00383.png S2Ep06_00099.png S2Ep06_00110.png S2Ep06_00129.png S2Ep06_00135.png S2Ep06_00137.png S2Ep06_00171.png S2Ep06_00191.png S2Ep06_00200.png S2Ep06_00226.png S2Ep06_00260.png S2Ep06_00273.png S2Ep06_00295.png S2Ep06_00302.png S2Ep06_00308.png S2Ep06_00315.png S2Ep06_00327.png S2Ep06_00340.png S2Ep06_00352.png S2Ep07_00090.png S2Ep07_00146.png S2Ep07_00244.png S2Ep07_00252.png S2Ep07_00256.png S2Ep07_00354.png S2Ep07_00355.png S2Ep07_00356.png S2Ep07_00359.png S2Ep07_00360.png S2Ep07_00362.png 12_S2Ep08.png 18_S2Ep08.png 30_S2Ep08.png 39_S2Ep08.png 52_S2Ep08.png 54_S2Ep08.png 60_S2Ep08.png 65_S2Ep08.png 70_S2Ep08.png 79_S2Ep08.png 110_S2Ep08.png 112_S2Ep08.png 117_S2Ep08.png 118_S2Ep08.png 137_S2Ep08.png 171_S2Ep08.png 174_S2Ep08.png 176_S2Ep08.png 186_S2Ep08.png 188_S2Ep08.png 195_S2Ep08.png 200_S2Ep08.png 208_S2Ep08.png 210_S2Ep08.png 214_S2Ep08.png 216_S2Ep08.png 232_S2Ep08.png 233_S2Ep08.png 235_S2Ep08.png 236_S2Ep08.png 240_S2Ep08.png 245_S2Ep08.png 252_S2Ep08.png 253_S2Ep08.png 255_S2Ep08.png 258_S2Ep08.png 259_S2Ep08.png 261_S2Ep08.png 262_S2Ep08.png 266_S2Ep08.png 278_S2Ep08.png 286_S2Ep08.png 287_S2Ep08.png 288_S2Ep08.png 293_S2Ep08.png 298_S2Ep08.png 301_S2Ep08.png 311_S2Ep08.png 314_S2Ep08.png 317_S2Ep08.png 319_S2Ep08.png 322_S2Ep08.png 332_S2Ep08.png 343_S2Ep08.png 344_S2Ep08.png 346_S2Ep08.png 34_S2Ep09.png 37_S2Ep09.png 77_S2Ep09.png 81_S2Ep09.png 150_S2Ep09.png 273_S2Ep09.png 298_S2Ep09.png 309_S2Ep09.png 329_S2Ep09.png 330_S2Ep09.png 410_S2Ep09.png 67_S2Ep10.png 85_S2Ep10.png 95_S2Ep10.png 121_S2Ep10.png 133_S2Ep10.png 228_S2Ep10.png 308_S2Ep10.png 28_S2Ep11.png 30_S2Ep11.png 50_S2Ep11.png 51_S2Ep11.png 66_S2Ep11.png 153_S2Ep11.png 170_S2Ep11.png 188_S2Ep11.png 189_S2Ep11.png 215_S2Ep11.png 216_S2Ep11.png 217_S2Ep11.png 232_S2Ep11.png 253_S2Ep11.png 278_S2Ep11.png 282_S2Ep11.png 302_S2Ep11.png 305_S2Ep11.png 308_S2Ep11.png 5_S2Ep12.png 29_S2Ep12.png 45_S2Ep12.png 76_S2Ep12.png 84_S2Ep12.png 125_S2Ep12.png 129_S2Ep12.png 147_S2Ep12.png 152_S2Ep12.png 154_S2Ep12.png 159_S2Ep12.png 199_S2Ep12.png 255_S2Ep12.png 264_S2Ep12.png 295_S2Ep12.png 337_S2Ep12.png 367_S2Ep12.png 377_S2Ep12.png 403_S2Ep12.png 458_S2Ep12.png 492_S2Ep12.png 494_S2Ep12.png 93_S2Ep13.png 95_S2Ep13.png 128_S2Ep13.png 132_S2Ep13.png 137_S2Ep13.png 158_S2Ep13.png 178_S2Ep13.png 192_S2Ep13.png 229_S2Ep13.png 233_S2Ep13.png 235_S2Ep13.png 256_S2Ep13.png 266_S2Ep13.png 267_S2Ep13.png 301_S2Ep13.png 318_S2Ep13.png 321_S2Ep13.png 343_S2Ep13.png 348_S2Ep13.png 360_S2Ep13.png 361_S2Ep13.png 394_S2Ep13.png 431_S2Ep13.png 452_S2Ep13.png References Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol Category:Muse Member Category:Love Live! Characters Category:Otonokizaka High School Affiliate